Bleeding eye
by rosepetels
Summary: Yugi's friends and grandpa are ignoring yugi but one night yugi gets injured and one person is there to comfert him. Who is the person who finds yugi injured and will comfert be enough? WARNING YAOI ,LEMONS AND A SHOCKING CHAPTER 1.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:A burglar and a boy alone.

Yugi laid on the couch in the living room and heard knocking.

"I'm coming"A low whisperd was heard which was yami's he open it"Hello Joey"Yami smiled.

"Heya dude ready for the moive"Joey ask.

"Yep"Yami smiled.

Yami then left turning off all the lights and didn't say good bye to yugi.

"Yami"Yugi whisperd.

**OUTSIDE.**

"Is everyone here"Tea ask.

"Yeah"Yami said.

"Are you sure leaving home on a day where a prison break just happen today is such a good idea"Tristen ask.

"It's not like I'm the cause of them breaking out"Yami explaend.

"Okay if your sure"Joey whisperd.

They soon got the the moives.

"Finally were here"Joey groned.

"Your the one who wanted to walk"Duke giggle.

"Shut it"Joey shouted.

'Yugi's alone at the house but now I'm here so what yugi can take care of himself without my help'Yami thought.

**BACK AT YUGI'S HOUSE.**

'Alone again well might as well watch some tv'Yugi thought he pick up the remote and turned on Mirai nikki.

After a while it has been an hour sense yami left.

Yugi turned off the tv from getting bored.

"*SIGH*Yugi sighed then heard glass breaking he look to the back yard door and saw a punching his way through the glass.

Yugi got scared and hid behide the couch yugi's phine was in his pocket and got it out the man got in the house so yugi called yami'Please pick up'

**AT THE MOVIES.**

Everyone could hear ringing and it was yami's cell phone and he took the call outside as soon as he heard the ring.

Yami answeard."Hello"Yami said.

"Yami it's yugi come here qick"Yugi whisperd.

"What happen this time"Yami groned.

"I'm sorry for making you miss the movie"Yugi whisperd.

"Yugi for ra sake tell me what's wrong"Yami ask.

"I'M sorry yami"Yugi whisperd.

"I'm hanging up"Yami said then hung up.

"NO YAMI"Yugi shouted.

"Well well well someone's here after all."A whisperd was heard yugi use his phone light so he can stand up and saw the man who had blode hair and light eyes wearing A black hat and a teenage outfit.

"Come here kid lets dance"The man said.

"No"Yugi whisperd.

"COME HERE I LIKE A GOOD FIGHT"The man shouted.

Yugi did what he was told and went to the kicthen where the man was so now the man and yugi were face to face.

"I'll use my fists you can use whatever"The man chuckle.

Yugi look around and saw a knfie he could use.

"Now its a party"The man shouted getting his fists.

"Right"Yugi nodded'I'll use my cell phone for light'Yugi thought.

The fight began yugi was winning from the man not even hitting yugi once the man was losing'Danmit what to do'The man thought then on the couter were a BIG pair of scissors.

The man got the scissors but before the man could do anything he was stab in the foot.

Yugi got up with no knife it was clear the knfie was stuck on the man's foot.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"The man yelled"Thats it you brat"The man shouted yugi was sure he had won he got his phone but before he could even dial any numbers the man rised his hand with scissors in his hand and strike down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Yugi screamed in ain and agony.

The kitchin was a blood bath with a weeping yugi the man got the knfie out of foot with all his sreathge and put the knfie in his pocket.

"Sorry I couldn't stay here long"The man ran out of the house with a bleeding foot while yugi was on the floor crying.

"Oh dear ra"yugi whisperd then use the light on his phone to see where the scissors were he was in shock the scissors were...

In yugi's left eye.

"OH DEAR RA IT HURTS"Yugi yelled the scissors moving along with yugi who trying to get up but fell and the vibartion from the falling caused the scissors to move causeing more pain yugi could not move all he could do was be in pain.

He got his phone to call yami.

**AT THE PARK.**

"That movie was scary"Ryo whisperd.

"yeah"Tea smiled then heard yami's phone ring.

Yami answeard"Yes yugi what is it this time"Yami ask.

"Yami please...come home"Yugi ask.

"Yugi I was going to joey's"Yami groned.

"Please"Yugi beg.

"Fine"Yami hung up and said good bye to his friends and left to the house.

**AT THE HOUSE.**

Yami open the door.

"Yugi what do you want"Yami ask.

"Yami"Yugi whisperd.

"Yugi I can't see you it's too dark"Yami turned on the lights and closed his eyes in anger.

"Alright yugi what do you want"Yami ask.

"Help"Yugi whisperd.

Yami open his eyes"What do yo...YUGI"Yami saw yugi's bleeding eye with scissors he ran up to him and pick him up gently.

"WHAT HAPPEN"Yami yyelled.

"A man broke in and we had a fight and well...I got stab."Yugi sob.

"Oh dear ra yugi"Yami held him close.

"Yami...It hurts help it hurts I can...t"YUgi sob.

"Hold on yugi i'm calling 911"Yami dial the numbers and ask yugi"KEEP ON TALKING YUGI ANYTHING ANYTHING AT ALL JUST KEEP TALKING UNTILL SOMEONE GETS HERE"Yami shouted so he knew if yugi might die.

AFter what seemed forever paramadics came and put yugi on a screaher YAMI was allowed to be in the ambulance to be with yugi.

"Yugi hold on"Yami sob.

Yugi just kept on holding yami's hand squeezing yami's hand for dear life yami was happy that yugi was squeezing his hand a sigh that yugi's going to be okay.

Finally they got to the hospital and and the doctor told yami"I'm sorry sir no visters alowed in the emergency room"

Yami and yugi didn't want to depart but had to "YUGI"Yami yelled.

TBC.

ME:I warn you guys that this frist chapter would be shocking.

ANGEL:HOLY CRAP YUGI GOT STAB IN THE EYE.

ME:Yep.

ANGEL:Your evil.

ME:Thank you should I write more and reviews please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Sorry.

Cherry blossems were in full bloom in the sun the wind made the blossems fall while peaple smile seeing them.

While 1 person who did not care for blossems'Yugi'Yami thought he had been crying all night the surgery had been goning sense 11:00 P.M to now.

The surgery had been going on for so LONG and just to remove some sicssors.

"Excuse me sir are you Yami"A nurse who came up to yami who look like he didn't even get a wink of sleep.

"Yes Is yugi alright please tell me he's okay"Yami ask.

"Don't worry he's now just waiting for you from what he told me we just finshed the surgery a few moments ago and it's seems in just a few weeks yugi will be just fine but..."The nursed seem sad.

"Whats wrong"Yami ask.

"The sicssors were to far in so we removed yugi's left eye."the nursed whisperd.

"WHAT"Yami shouted scaring some peaple.

"I'm sorry but It's the best we can do"The nurse said.

"Um...Yugi he's been waiting for you"the nurse smiled.

"He is"Yami said sounding shock.

"Yeah I'll take you to him"The nursed said and she was ledding yami to a hallway but still not close to yugi's room.

"Oh before I forget he's has had many pain killers to help we thought that might be best before we could do surgery"The nurse said.

"Okay"Yami nodded.

The nurse stop walking and so did yami now just standing in a room that had the number 250.

"This is his room"The nurse smiled then left.

'Okay yami just...just say sorry and do what you can'yami thought then open the door to see yugi staring out the window who then turned his Yami saw a happy face with a banage over where his left eye use to be.

"Hey Yami"Yugi cheered.

"*GULP*"Yami gulp then closed the door and sat next to the wounded boy.

"Hey"Yami had no idea what to say it was his flaut that yugi got hurt.

"How are you feeling"Yami ask.

"I feel like I had a hangover and I never had one"Yugi said talking about the pain killers.

"How much pain killers did they gave you"Yami ask.

"Well they had to inject it into me so at lest 20 or 30 times I was in alot of pain"Yugi groned.

"Wow,so do you know what happen to your eye during the surgery"Yami ask.

"Yeah they had to remove my eye"Yugi said.

"So you do know"Yami ask.

"Yep"Yugi groned.

"Why did it take so long"Yami ask.

"They had to cut skin then bone to get around the eye socket and to be carefull so they don't touch the sicssors after that they get cut what holds the eye in place after they remove my eye they metel things to replaced the bone and stich up the skin from what I've been told"Yugi said.**(A/N I AM NOT A DOCTOR OR NOT ONE SINGLE PERSON IN MY FAMILY I'M JUST GUESSING PLUS I GO ON THE INTERNET)**

"WOW so much to do"Yami whisperd.

"Well that and that they had to be gentle or the sicssors might have hit the brain or a broke a nerve the doctor says that I very lucky to be alive right now"Yugi whisperd.

"I think I understand"Yami whisperd.

'It's my flaut'Yami thought "Yugi I'm so very sorry I didn't mean to ignore you I was being a jackass I didn't mean It should be me who has lost a eye not you"Yami sob holding yugi's hand while crying on the bed.

"Oh yami"Yugi sob with his one eye.

"I'm sorry I wish I didn't become a fool"Yami sob.

**LATER.**

Yugi help yami clamed down a bit.

"Yugi do you know who the man who did this to you"Yami ask.

"No but I've seen him on tv yesterday remember there was a prison break"Yugi ask.

"Yeah"Yami whisperd.

"Well the news were talking about the prisoners and that guy was one of them The reporters say he steals money and if anyone's home he fights them just for a good beating"Yugi said.

"So the man was prisoner who was in the prison break"Yami ask.

"Yep and now i'm a little scared but not too scared"Yugi said.

"Really"Yami ask.

"Yeah becasue I'll be in the hosptial for a few days so they'll be pantly of doctors and once I'm checked out i'm going to make sure i'm in a lock room"Yugi joked on the lock room part.

"Or maybe a gun"Yami joked.

"I'm not a murderer you know"Yugi smiled.

"I know just making the day brighter for you little one"Yami said.

"So whens grandpa gonna be home"Yugi ask.

"HMMMM...Oh grandpa will be away for 2 mouths "Yami said.

""I see does he know and are we the only ones who know about my eye"Yugi ask.

"Other then you and me no one else knows"Yami said.

"I see"Yugi said.

**LATER.**

Visting hours were over and yami promise to vist tommrow.

Yugi and yami said there good byes and yami left.

"Good night mister moto"the nurse said said and left.

'Good night yami'Yugi thought.

**AT YUGI'S HOUSE.**

Yami turned off all the lights and went upstairs but stop when he saw broken glass from the man and some blood that still needed to be clean up Yami sigh and went upstairs got into pg's pants with no shirt went to his room and sigh from the pain of not having yugi around in the house considering grandpa was away and now yugi was in the hospital so now yami's all alone.

Soon yami feel alseep.

**YAMI'S DREAM.**

Yami saw yugi all alone in the living room turning off the tv.

'Is this a memory'Yami thought.

All of a sudden yugi and yami could hear glass break yugi hide behide the couch and called yami Yami heard yugi's words he remembers yugi would always say sorry before telling anything else cause yugi didn't want to sound rude.

Yami saw everything from the fight.

"THATS IT YOU LITTLE BRAT."the man yelled.

The man rised his hand with the scissors in his hand and stkire down at yugi's left eye.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Yugi screamed.

**END OF DREAM.**

Yami woke up in a sweat hevy breathing feeling terrblie for yugi"Oh dear ra he called for help and...and"Yami check the time it was 3:00 A.M So he was wide awake so he went down stairs and thought 'might as well clean up the blood I'll call someone later to fix the glass door'Yami cleaned up the mess.

**AT THE HOSPTIAL.**

Yugi woke up from a nightmare the one yami all yugi could do was pray yami would vist and not ignore him.

TBC .


	3. Chapter 3

UPDATES.

Hey guys it's me rosepetels anyways I have something to say i'll be updating a little less then normal this mouth because my birthday is coming up and my friend's surgury is coming up to so I won't update alot during this mouth i'll most likey update more by the end of may or june so i'll do my best for updates this also means this update is for my other stories please forgive me again i'll do my best to update during this mouth.

Thank you bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:Cats and care.

**(A/N YOU'LL FIND OUT LATER WHY THIS CHAPETR IS CALLED CATS AND CARE)**

Yami finshe cleaning and saw the time when most stores open Yami had a idea after seeing yugi's cell phone.

**LATER AT THE HOSPTIAL.**

Yugi had a tv in the room he was in so he was watching tv but having a little troble watching it.

"Excuse me yugi"The nurse came in with a green box with a yellow ribbon on it.

"Yeah"Yugi ask.

The nurse put the box on yugi's lap and said"Your friend yami told me to give this to you"The nurse smiled.

"Really"Yugi then open open the box to see his cell phone he pick it up and open to see a text but.."Um...can you read this to me"Yugi ask.

"Of couse"The nurse toke the phone and the text said"Dear yugi I'll vist you later I'm just grabing a few things from the store i'l be there soon from yami"

Yugi smiled and ask for his phone back the nurse left and yugi could hardly see any numbers so yugi tried to call yami.

He mess up a few times but finally got yami's number.

**AT THE STORE.**

Yami's phone he pick up his phone and answerad.

"Hello"Yami said.

"Ih yami"Yugi's voice was heard.

"Hello little one are you okay"Yami ask.

"A little"Yugi answerad.

"What do you mean"Yami ask.

"Well...um...how can I say this...Yami...My vison is blurring and I can't see well"Yugi whisperd.

"What why"Yami ask.

"The doctors told me that sense my eye is so use to having the other eye to see it's gonna take some time until I get my 20 vison on my eye again"Yugi answeard.

"Oh crap yugi i'm so so so sorry I wish-"Yami was cut off when yugi said."It's okay really you can stop saying sorry I fforgive you"Yugi smiled even though yami could not see it"Besides the doctors say i'll get my 20 percent vison back in a few weeks but that means I can't read or write until then"Yugi said.

"I see well as long as your fine then i'm happy"Yami smiled.

"I gotta hang up now the doctor gonna be here with some meds bye yami"Yugi hang up.

"I'm glad he's doing well"Yami whisperd.

Yami found what he needed and wanted to get some things for yugi just then something caught in the coner of his eye and had a idea.

**AT THE HOSPITAL.**

Yugi lied in bed watching again tv and heard someone come in.

"Hello"Yami said.

"Hi yami"Yugi turned to see yami.

"Sorry for the wait but Joey found me at the store and ask me to go to his party"yami said.

"Oh I see why didn't you go"Yugi ask.

"Because I wanted to be with someone thats more important then a party"yami smiled.

"thank you yami you didn't have to"Yugi said.

"It's okay really anyways can you close your eye for a mintue"Yami ask.

"Sure"Yugi closed his eye.

Yami was getting something out of the bag yugi didn't see yami grab yugi's face and put something on his nose"Yami what are you doing"Yugi ask"You'll see"Yami whisperd.

Yami then made something feel like he was making 3 lines on yugi's ckeeks then grab one more thing and put it on yugi.

"You can open your eye now"Yami ask.

Yugi did so and wonder what yami did yami got a mirror."Yami you turned me into a cat"Yugi could hardly see but can still tell yami made cat whiskers and a ink on yugi's nose for a cat and yugi had cat ears that were really a handband.

"So am I"Yami had made himself cat whiskers and a nose with cat ears having the maker in his hand.

"Yami why did you turn me into a furry"Yugi ask.

"Because when I finshe cleaning up the blood I relize I still couldn't go to the hospital for another 5 hours so insteade I watch some cat videos on the internet plus the store was selling cat ears for 5 bucks"Yami answeard.

"Moew"Yugi purred.

"Mya"Yami purred.

They had a funny cat like day.

Yami then saw the clouds outside turn grey meaning a storm was coming.

"Looks like a storm"Yami whisperd.

"Oh"Yugi whisperd.

The nurse came in and saw 2 boys dress like cats.

"Do you guysm have a cat fetishe"The nurse ask.

The two look alikes laghed at the joke and yami had a idea"Nurse can I talk to you"Yami ask.

"Of couse by the way call me Tomoe Tachibana so if you may stop calling nurse"Tomoe ask.

**(A/N ACCTALLY TOMOE IS FROM A VIDEO GAME CALLED TRAUMA TEAM I JUST DON'T LIKE MAKINGUP MY OWN DOCTORS)**

Tomoe ask yami to talk outside of yugi's room and yami ask"Tomoe I feel so gulty for yugi because I've been ignoring him and I feel so bad I was wondering if I can take him home and take care of him if so please tell me what to do"Yami beg.

Tomoe thought for a momment and said"Well I guess so just make sure he gets pleanty of rest and make he dosne't go to school because he can't read or write for a few weeks I'll get you some papers for you and me to sigh"Tomoe went to grab papers and came back"Here you go just sigh her and here and finally here"Tomoe ponited yam ito sigh.

"Thank you"Yami thank.

"Also make sure he comes here so we can see how's he doing with one eye"Tomoe suggested.

"Okay"Yami said.

"I'll sigh some more papers and you and yugi can leave"Tomoe smiled and yami went inside of yugi's room.

Yami told yugi everything and yugi seemed happy.

They soon left rain pour down very fast and hard so hard that it erase the ink on yugi and yami's faces yami got yugi into the car and they went home.

"Were home"Yami whisperd.

"We are oh we are sorry I still having problems"Yugi rub his hed.

"It's okay"Yami smiled they got out of the car and yami open the door and yami led yugi to the couch.

"Here rest a bit"Yami smiled then yugi whisperd"Yami i feel tried do you mind me sleeping on your chest for a bit i'm sorry I just wanna feel safe"Yugi ask.

"Of cousre i'm a little tried myself"Yami yawned and yami lied down on the couch letting yugi rest on his chest and yugi fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams yugi"Yami whisperd.

TBC

**ME:Whew I finally made time to wrtie this chapter sweet.**

**LILY:And you still need to do so much now that you know your grandmother's coming over so meaning.**

**ME:Meaning I got to plan a party and hang out with my grandmother.**

**TYLER:And your friend's surgury is coming so you have a lot on your hands.**

**ME:YOU THINK.**

**ME:Well at least I'll spead time with my grandmother I never see her anymore.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed wow I do have alot on my hands well I'll see what I can do bye.**


	5. Updates AGAIN

UPDATES.

Hey guys It's updates AGAIN.A lot has been happening this month so this means I'm going to take a break from Bleeding eye for this month and my other stories so I can try write 2 stories for this month thats still in progress in case your wondering what's there called it's called Sprited away and i'll be writeing those stories and take a break from the other stories so I can make time to at least write something please don't hate me I'm doing my best here anyways Thank you.

Rosepetels~


	6. finnay the new chapter

Chapter 4:Falling in love and visting.

Yugi had been bed ridden for 2 long weeks it seemed like it might take a mircle to heal yugi's eye socket but nothing happen but Yami was taking care of him **(A/N I DON'T KNOW HOW A EYE SOCKET CAN HEAL) **and soon Yami fell in love with deeper then ever to be honest Yami was in love with yugi the frist they met but speding more time with yugi just made that love grow deeper then ever.

"Darnit I still can't read or write"Yugi sounded mad.

"Sorry but the eye doctor called and said so"Yami look at yugi.

"Well this sucks"Yugi cross his arms.

"It's going to be okay you just need bed rest"Yami walk over to the bed.

"Your right"Yugi look at yami.

And Yami smiled.

**AT SCHOOL.**

"Joey wheeler."

"Here"

"Tristen taylor"

"Present."

was the teacher name while calling names.

"Yugi moto."

...

"Um...Atem moto."

...

'They haven't been here for 2 weeks i'm getting worried thats it i'm going to the moto house to make sure everything okay' thought.

**LATER.**

The rain was coming down hard.

Yugi walk down stairs useing yami for help and support.

Yami help yugi by reaching to the couch and let yugi lay there.

"Comfertble"Yami ask.

"Yeah"Yugi smiled.

There was a knock and Ymai open the door and there .

" ."Yami was stun.

"Hello Atem may I come in" ask.

"Of coruse"Yami got out of the way for .

closed the door behide her and walk in and she look at Yugi with one eye banage up was shock.

"Who's that"Yugi ask.

" "Yami said.

"Oh...Hello"Yugi greeted.

"Yu-yugi what happen to you" ask.

And Yami explan to what happen and why yugi isn't at school.

"Oh my gosh thats horrble you poor thing" hug yugi.

"Um...Thanks for ypur concern."Yugi was blushing.

Yami did not aprove.

"Well I understand But YAMI YOUR GOING BACK TO SCHOOL EVERYONE IS WORRIED" yelled.

"Bu-but...*SIGH*Okay"Yami sigh.

"I'm sorry but school rules now then I must leave Yugi get well and Yami I'll see you next week" left.

**LATER.**

Yami wanted to do something for yugi and had a idea"Yugi do you want to go somewhere"Yami ask.

"Um...Sure"Yugi blush.

"Great anywhere in mind"Yami smiled.

"Well Remember that Cilff that shows all of town"Yugi ask.

"YEah"Yami look at Yugi.

"Can we go there"Yugi asK.

"Of course"Yami smiled.

**LATER.**

Yami was driving to the cilff know as lover's cilff and no one was there."Were here"Yami park the car.

"Wow...If only I could see well"Yugi look down.

"Don't worry you'll get to see good as new soon"Yami look at the city.

"Yeah I know but still ...when...when there was no one here I would come here and ask why did my family and friends ignore me because when you got rid of your powers to have your own body one by one everyone ingored me like I was nothing"yugi whisperd.

"Oh yugi"Yami look at yugi.

"I don't what I did to make you guys ignore me I was just...just felt so alone to the ponit I wanted to kill myself"Yugi look down crying with his one eye.

"Yu-yugi you wanted to kill yourself."Yami was stun.

"Yeah"Yugi cried.

**FLASHBACK.**

"YA-Yami can we-"Yugi was cut off.

"Joey hey do you want to watch The grude"Yami ask.

"Sure lets watch it at my place"Joey suggested and yami agreed and they both left.

'WHy'yugi thought then grandpa came down stiars.

"GR-grandpa"Yugi once again was cut off.

"Oh dear Yami left oh well I'll leave him a note then i'll leave"Grandpa said to himself and wrote the note and lest.

"Grandpa leaving agian"Yugi read the note.

"Dear yami I'll be away for 5 months take care also there's more money in the cookie jar so long."The note was now coverd in tears.

**FLASHBACK OVER.**

"At that ponit I wanted to kill myself but so many thoughts ran through my head that I didn't know what to do anymore"Yugi cried.

"Yu-yugi I am so Sorry I didn't mean it I really didn't I was being a jackass and I feel so sorry that I don't know how to make it up to you"Yami look at yugi and yugi look at him.

"It's okay I just...just need to be with a friend"Yugi undid his seatbelt knowing they might be in the car for a very long time and yami did the same but something hit yami and he knew how to make it up.

"Hey yami you uh...okay"Yugi look at yami and yami look like he was a loin ready to kill his dinner then...he kiss yugi hard.

Yugi was in deep shock but then he open the car door and both yami and yugi fell outside in the cold,raining,wet grass.

Yami beg for entrace but yugi was so confussed he didn't know what to do but soon yugi kiss back.

Yami and yugi departed to catch air and yami kiss yugi again.

And yugi push yami away.

"Wa-wait lets get in the car our clothes are wet now"Yugi suggusted and yami agreed yami and yugi stood up and yami close the door behide him and open the back door and let yugi in and soon yami came in closing the door behide him and kiss yugi again.

'Ya-yami'Yugi thought. Yugi felt his shirt being taken off and yugi and yami departed and yami took off his shrit and yugi's shirt now Yugi was down right scared and then"WAIT THIS IS GOING TO FAST"Yugi shouted and yami look at yugi seeing yugi was scared and yami gave him a kiss on the forhead.

"Lets go home and take a shower."Yami suggusted and yugi agreed.

They soon left and got home.

Yami got the shower ready and yami and yugi removed there clothes and got in the shower.

"Here let me wash your hair"Yami smiled and started washing yugi's hair then yugi remebr how yami and everyone ignored him and he hug knew what was wrong and hug back.

TBC


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Love in a class room?

Yugi woke up and saw Yami getting ready for school.

"Are you going to school today"Yugi ask.

"Yep Miss June told me to go today I really don't want to"Yami groaned.

"I'm sorry Yami i'll go later today to vist"Yugi said.

"No don't Yugi I want you to stay here and try to take care while i'm gone okay"Yami hug Yugi.

"*SIGH*Okay i'll stay"Yugi groaned.

"Thank you Yugi I already made you a bento lunch before you got up"Yami smiled.**(A/N A BENTO LUNCH IS A TYPE OF JAPANESE LUNCH BOX THAT HAS RICE,MEAT AND VEGGIES IF YOUR STILL CONFUSED LOOK IT UP IT'S REALLY KINDA COOL AND A LITTLE CUTE)**

"Thanks Yami"Yugi smiled.

"Your bento is at the kitchen table when your hungry okay"Yami kissed yugi's forhead.

"Yami thank you and have a nice time at school"Yugi smiled.

"Thank you little one.I'll be back if I'm late try to call me okay"Yami smiled.

"Okay"Yugi nodded.

" "Yami left.

"Bye"Yugi whisperd.

**LATER AT SCHOOL.**

"Atem moto"Miss June said.

"Here"Yami answeared.

"Good and No Yugi still"Miss June frown.'Maybe I should have let Atem stay at home with Yugi from what Atem told me Yugi can't see well poor thing'Miss June thought.

'The reason Miss June called Yami Atem was because Yami wanted to be know by his real name from the student body me and our friends call him Yami I almost forgot about that'Tea thought.

**LATER AT LUNCH.**

It was sunny so everyone wanted to eat outside in the roof.**(A/N SOME SCHOOLS LET STUDENTS EAT ON THE ROOF I WANNA EAT ON THE ROOF THAT WOULD BE SO COOL)**

Tea look at Yami and ask"Hey Yami why were you gone for so long"Tea ask.

'Are you kidding me Yugi was hurt and you don't ask about Yugi please god,ra who ever helps me please tell someone other then me cares about Yugi'Yami thought.

"Yea Yams why were you gone for so long"Joey ask.

Yami got a little tick and still hope."Yeah dude did something happen to grandpa"Tristen ask.

"Grrr"Yami made a low growl the thought of everyone didn't care for yugi was to horrble"I'm eatting somewhere else"Yami got up got his lunch and left.

"Whats with him"Joey ask.

Yami went back to class to have a talk with Miss June.

"Oh Atem what surprise."Miss June look at Yami.

"Miss June can I have a talk with you"Yami ask.

"Hmm...Sure"Miss June said.

**AT YUGI'S HOUSE.**

Yugi finshe his Bento lunch and put his bento in the sink.

"*SIGH*I really do care about Yami and I do love him I've loved him for a while now and it's nice that he cares about me again I just wish the others cared about me again even Grandpa ingored me like I was nothing"Yugi started to cry with his one eye."*SNIFF*I just want to know why they ingored me."Yugi sob.

**BACK AT SCHOOL.**

"So you guys ingored him and so far your the only one who cares about him again"Miss June wanted to be sure she heard right.

"Yeah,Damnit I was such a jackass to him I don't know what to do now"Yami frown.

Miss june was shock she never knew Atem and the others acted like this to Yugi"Well the good thing that Yugi has you now maybe just maybe your friends will find out what they've done and want to make up what they did to Yugi like you did your taking care of Yugi while he's in still trying to recover his eye"Miss June said.

"Your right thank you I just needed to talk to someone who would understand me"Yami smiled.

"Of course Atem but do me a favor"Miss June ask.

"Yeah"Yami ask.

"Do you think you can clean up the classroom after school i'll give you the keys I just have to grade so mant tests tonight that I can't clean the whole classroom"Miss June beg.

"Sure in return for talking to me"Yami smiled.

"Thank you so much."Miss June thanked.

**LATER.**

Miss June had left and Yami was cleaning up for Miss June.

'Well this isn't as bad as I thought because this gives me time to think like what I've done Yugi he had to suffer by my stupity by losing his eye I can't forget that part I'll never forgive myself Yugi i'm sorry you had to lose something because of me'Yami thought,

**BACK AT HOME.**

Yugi was getting worried about Yami it was getting late and wanted to call but was worried that he might mess like last time so he had a better idea he got out of bed and took of his pj's and boxer's considering yugi's been in those clothes all day and got his pants on with socks and jackit and then left.

**AT SCHOOL.**

Yami thought he heard something in the hallways and wanted to make sure everything was okay and went downstairs to find yugi with only little a little brushed up.

"Yugi are you okay"Yami ran up to Yugi to make sure he was okay.

"Yeah just bump into a few things like a pole before I got here."Yugi smiled.

"Come on lets get you the bathroom to clean you up."Yami said.

"Okay"Yugi whisperd.

Yami and Yugi went to the bathroom and as yami was cleaning yugi's face Yugi explain why he didn't call.

"Yugi anything's better then you just walking here really yugi you could have been sent to the hospital...again"Yami frown.

"Sorry"Yugo whisperd.

"I'm surprise you made it here by just your bear feet and you found your way here"Yami said.

"Well the school isn't far from our house I just kinda found my way"Yugi smiled.

"I see"Yami finshe cleaning yugi's face and wanted to talk to yugi on the stairs in the hallway.

**ON THE STAIRS.**

"So you were doing cleaning duty for Miss June."Yugi ask.

"Yeah but hey I wanted to return the favor for talking to me"Yami smiled.

"Thats good right"Yugi ask.

" Yugi,what are you wearing"Yami ask.

"Hmmm...Just my jackit and my pants along with my socks nothing more."Yugi whisperd while yami blush.

'Yugi just in three things with no boxers'Yami thought and blush.

"Hey Yami are you okay your turning red"Yugi ask.

"HM...Yeah i'm fine"Yami lied.

After what seem like forever Yami had a idea."Yugi I want to give you something but you need to close your eye"Yami ask.

"Um...Okay"Yugi did what he was told and closed his eye and then felt something on his lips he open his eye to see Yami kissing and then yami push yugi down pinning down yugi.

Yami and yugi departed"Ya-yami what are you doing"Yugi ask.

"Lets just say this is payback for being so cute."Yami smirk.

"Wa-wait ahh"Yugi moaned when yami kiss yugi's nipple.

Then all of sudden footsteps were walking upstairs yami grab Yugi and yam ifound a art room to wait for the footsteps to go away while yami hug yugi.

The footsteps were gone and yugi sigh in releif then Yami kiss him.

Yugi moan into the kiss and was soon relax that it just yami and himself Yami push up aganst a wall for support.

Yugi moan into the kiss and felt dirty he just wanted Yami at this ponit Yami knew this very well and let yugi what he wanted to do.

Yugi just wanted Yami so his hand slip into yami's but back away and yami and yugi departed."Ya-yami your not wearing boxer's"Yugi whisperd.

"Look who's talking now then are you ready"Yami ask while taking off his shirt.

Yugi look at yami's bear chest and touch yami's chest and nodded"Yes i'm ready"Yugi whisperd.

"Then lets get started"Yami whisperd.

**LEMON, LEMON, AND LEMON.**

Yami removed yugi's pants slowly so Yugi can stay clam and soon Yugi exposed and yugi was scared so he closed his legs to hide.

"It's okay really I won't hurt you"Yami whisperd while touching yugi's face this cause Yugi to open his legs he reminded himself to stay clam.

Yami lick his lips to see Yugi and went down between yugi's legs and yugi's member.

"AHH"Yugi moan.

Yami lick the tip of yugi's stood up and whisper something yugi's ear"Keep clam this is the best part"Yami whisperd.

"O-oaky"Yugi lied on the wall keeping clam yami suck on yugi's neck to help to keep yugi clam and as he finshe sucking on yugi's neck it cause a hickey.

"Ready"Yami ask.

"Ye-yeah but please be gentle"Yugi ask.

"I will be gentle just let me know if you don't want this anymore I don;t want to hurt you like I already did"Yami whisperd.

"What do you mean"Yugi ask.

"I-it was my flaut that you lost your eye I wish I never became a jackass then you would still have your eye I didn't mean to Yugi I didn't mean to hurt you I was a fool and I never want to feel this kind of pain and yet here it is telling me that I hurt you and I know why because-becuase..."

**FLASHBACK.**

"Help"Yugi whisperd.

Yami open his eyes"What do yo...YUGI"Yami ran up to Yugi and pick him up gently.

**LATER IN THE FLASHBACK.**

"I'm sorry sir no vistors alowed in the emergency room"the doctor order Yami and Yugi didn't want to depart but had to after they did yami yelled"YUGI"

**FLASHBACK OVER.**

"I thought losing your soul to dartz was bad but then this type of scar will last forever because of me"Yami yugi hug Yami.

"It's okay I know how it feels because I'm the one who lost a eye not you and right now i'm just glad your right here."Yugi sob.

Yami was shock but hug Yugi back"Thank you Yugi I love you."Yami said while entering himself into Yugi.

"AHH ya-Yami"Yugi moan.

Yami thrust in and out slowly for Yugi and soon hit Yugi's sweet spot.

"AHHH YA-YAMI there again...please."Yugi beg and yami did so unknowing to the 2 someone was hearing every moan and scream.

It was Miss June she smiled and left.'Yami I belive you did the right thing to tell Yugi what you told me'Miss June thought then left.

"YAMI"Yugi cum onto Yami's and his own chests while yami cumed into Yugi.

"You okay."Yami ask.

"Ye-yeah"Yugi whisperd.

**LATER.**

Yugi woke up to see yami cleaning the floor.

"Hey what happen"Yugi ask.

"You and me had sex"Yami answeard.

"GAK And we did it in the class room"Yugi sound shock.

"Yeah well i'm done cleaning up the cum wanna go home now"Yami ask.

"Ye-yeah"Yugi answeard.

**LATER.**

Yugi was on yami's back being carried.

"How do you feel"Yami ask.

"Sore but fine"Yugi said.

"Thats good."Yami smiled.

"Yugi look up to the stars smileing"Hey Yami I love you"Yugi whisperd.

"I love you to Yugi forever and I promise to never ignore you again for the rest of my life"Yami promise.

"Thank you Yami That makes me so happy."Yugi cried with happiness.

**TBC.**


End file.
